Mother
by twisted-sheets
Summary: ON HIATUS. What does the Akatsuki and Naruto's parents have in common? Naruto never knew who his parents were or why the Kyuubi was sealed within him. As he and Kyuubi slowly begin to merge, his true heritage finally unfolds.
1. Prologue: His Guardians

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Naruto. Me have no money. Please no sue.

**Author's notes:** Sequel to **Birth Day**. I wasn't really planning to put up one, but some of the reviews I got inspired me. XD So enjoy!

**Summary:** What does the Akatsuki and Naruto's parents have in common? Naruto never knew who his parents were or why the Kyuubi was sealed within him. As he and Kyuubi slowly begin to merge, a woman from his forgotten past crashes into his life. Meanwhile, the Akatsuki is back with a vengeance.

**Special thanks to:** _**Panuru4u:** Yep, there's a lot of mystery about Naruto's mom. And yes, as you can see, there's more about Naruto's mother._

_**Joekool:** Well, I think this chapter answers your question. And yes, I got rid of the rating. XD_

**Mother **

**Prologue: His Guardians**

She cradled him in his arms, smiling and cooing as he continued to suckle from her breast. He was such a tiny thing, with an absurd button of a nose and a spiky mess of blonde hair. His eyes were closed, but when they opened, it was a brilliant shade of blue, as clear as the azure skies on this cloudless day. Looking at him, no one would think that this child contained the soul of the Kyuubi within him. _He is so beautiful._

The door behind them creaked open. She didn't need to turn to know who the person was. Only one person knew they were here. Quickly, she fixed herself to be presentable. "Hokage-sama," she said, turning to the old man.

The Hokage smiled at them. It was a wonderful image, mother and child together in a rocking chair beside an open window, the morning sun giving them its blessing as it shone on them. The Hokage almost hated himself for intruding on them. "How is the child?"

"Hungry. He was quite noisy a while back. Energetic as well," she said as she felt small fists pushing against her. Her smile brightened for a moment, then faded into a sad one. "But that's not the things you wanted to know." She turned away from him.

"Child–"

"The seal is holding. You have nothing to fear. There is nothing on this earth that will be able to break this kind of seal. Many have tried; all have failed," she said, her voice bitter. "The Kyuubi will never get out." She took a deep breath and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. That was most impolite of me to say. Thank you for inquiring about my son."

The Hokage stared her. She was no more than sixteen, this mother. She was young and beautiful, with her fiery red hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. Even in grief she remained unbowed, her shoulders straight even with her burden. "Will you be at the funeral?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't want to arouse further suspicion. I'll be staying here."

"What do you plan to do?" he asked.

She stood up, her son still in her arms, and turned to the Hokage. "I will take care of my son, of course, but I will be known as his guardian. He must not know I am his mother. Nor will anyone." She glanced outside. The villagers were all busy for the festival tonight to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi. Already, the streets were decorated with colorful flaglets and such. "They know my son is the container of the Kyuubi. They saw. They will hate him." She smiled sadly at the Hokage. "I know about the decree, but it will not prevent them from hating him. They will whisper and they will be cruel. Arashi hoped our son will be regarded as a hero, but Arashi has always been optimistic. He was too good for this world."

The Hokage was silent. What she said was true. Nobody knew that the child's father was Yondaime. Looking at the child, it was easy to see the similarities between the two. However, many of the villagers were beginning the child as a monster rather than a human being. Earlier, the ANBU reported that they've heard several people talk of killing the 'Kyuubi kid' or the 'monster'. He stationed an ANBU squad around the building to prevent anyone from harming the child and his mother.

"I have talked to the Council. They will be giving you and the child an free apartment and a lifetime allowance." When the girl opened her mouth to protest, the Hokage interrupted her with a wave. "This is the least we can do for you and the child. Please accept this." He wished he could do more for the child, the son of Yondaime, but there was little he could do at this situation.

She took another deep breath. Then she nodded. "Thank you, Sarutobi-sama," she said softly. She stepped forward. "There is something I wish to ask."

"What is it?"

She hesitated for a moment, then she said, "Five years from now, I'll be leaving the village for two or three years. Will you watch over my child till I return? I know I'm asking a lot but..."

The Hokage frowned. "Leave the village? Three years?"

She bit her lip. "It has something to do with my...family...inheritance. Something's going to happen, and it is best for me and the village that I'm not here when it happens. I can't take him with me."

"I see." The Hokage knew what sort of 'family inheritance' the girl was talking about. "I understand. I'll see to it that he's taken care of while you'll away. But what about the child? Won't he miss you?"

"I'll seal away his memories of me. I know that's dangerous, but it's the only way I could think of right now. Thank you...for everything." She gave him a warm smile.

_Ah._ Her smile, the Hokage decided, was probably the most beautiful he had ever seen. _This must be one of the reason why Yondaime loved her so much._

The Hokage smiled back at her. "You are most welcome." He bowed at them. "I must go. I have another council meeting." He was about to open the door when he glanced back. "Oh, by the way, Jiraiya and Tsunade wishes to visit you and the child."

She grinned, eyes lighting up. "The old hag and the pervert? Of course! Tell them they are most welcome to visit!" Her eyes fell on an empty bowl. "Tell them to bring ramen! I hadn't have Ichikaru's ramen for a long time!"

"Hatake Kakashi also wants to visit," he added. He frowned when he saw her tense. "Is something the matter?" He knew Kakashi and the girl were not the best of friends, but he did not expect a reaction like this.

She shook her head. "No, it's just that Kakashi...Kakashi and I haven't been on good terms lately. I don't think he trusts me. And neither has he forgiven me for 'abandoning' the village. He doesn't like me taking guardianship over the child. But if he wishes to visit, I guess he could come."

The Hokage wanted to ask more questions, but said nothing. It was not his nature to pry into personal matters. "Very well. I'll tell him that." He squinted his eyes at the child, who was now sleeping peacefully. "Do you have a name for him yet?"

She smiled. "Oh yes. I thought about the spiral seal on his belly, and it kind of reminded me of an ingredient for ramen. He'll be known as Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

**:T.B.C.:**

**Author's notes:** So there you have it. Whew! I can't believe how fast that went by. How did you like Naruto's mother? I made her a redhead, hehehe. As for name, I'm still thinking about it.

**Next chapter:** Naruto and gang make their appearances. Someone comes home much to someone's delight and another's pain.


	2. Chapter I: Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Naruto. Me have no money. Please no sue.

**Author's notes:** This is set after Naruto's failure to retrieve Sasuke, so Sasuke isn't here that much, but he will play a very important role! I haven't read the latest chapter, so I guess this will be AU-ish!

I'm not quite so sure about the character ages, but for this fanfic, Naruto is 13, Kakashi is 27. The rest you can guess from that. I'm using the Japanese style of introducing a name–surname first, then given name.

**Pairings:** On pairings, I'm not sure if it'll be yaoi or hetero, though I'm leaning on NaruHina or SasuNaru right now. I already have a SasuNaru fic. But we'll see. What would you like?

**Special thanks to:** _**Joekool:** First review! Thanks! Here's the update!_

_**Catchstraw:** You'll have to read to know what happens next, though I'll give you a clue: it's a reunion. XD And you'll find out Naruto's mom's name._

_**RuByMoOn17: **Wai! It's you again! Thank you for reading this one!_

_**Stonebridge:** Thanks. I'm not quite sure yet what will happen or what direction I'll take, so we'll see..._

_**VentMonster:** The update's here, have no fear. :grin:_

_**Goth Child of Zyon:** You'll find out in this chapter what's her name! :grin:_

**Chapter I: Homecoming**

She tapped her foot in slow, measured beats as she waited for the two chuunin guards at the gate to finish checking her pass. The guards scanned it, then, eyes widening, they looked at her then back at the pass. They gave her a once over, noting the dark green turtleneck sweater and slit skirt, the Konohagakure forehead protector about her neck. They glanced at each other. "The Hokage said nothing of you coming back," one of the guards growled at her.

She smirked at him. "Does the Hokage have the habit of confiding to you?" The guard reddened. "I thought so." She ran her fingers through her thick red hair. "Look, I've declared my intent. I come in peace. My pass is valid. I'm a citizen here; I have every right to come back. Now, will you stop treating me like I'm a criminal and let me through? Or do you want to bring this matter to the Godaime herself?"

The guards glared at her. The young woman glared back.

Finally deciding that the young woman was not a threat and that they'd probably be in trouble if they detained her any longer, the guards handed back her pass. "You may pass."

She smiled at them, a smile so sweet that it almost made the guards blush. "Thank you." After taking her pass, she made a seal, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto made his way towards the bridge as fast as he can, an orange and yellow blur against the backdrop of grays and greens. He was late again, damn it, and Sakura would be mad, not to mention Sas–

He stopped, his shoulders drooping. He had forgotten again. Sasuke was no longer his teammate. Sasuke was no longer of the Leaf. After a vicious, intense fight with Naruto that involved both of them pulling out their most powerful moves–Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori, Sasuke left, leaving behind a broken forehead protector, a broken Naruto, and most of all, a broken bond of friendship.

It had been nearly a month since that happened, but Naruto still forgets. Perhaps his mind was not ready to accept the fact that his best friend and rival had left the village to go with Orochimaru to seek power, and had tried to kill him, Naruto, who Sasuke had called 'his most precious friend'.

_Was I really?_ Naruto wondered as he continued running. He remembered how Sasuke jumped in front of him to save him from Haku's senbon. Sasuke _willingly_ risked his life to save him. Naruto couldn't understand how or why, months later, Sasuke tried to kill him so he could gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. _How can you save someone then try to kill that same person in just a few months? Did our friendship mean anything to you at all, you bastard? Or was everything just about power?_ Sasuke received what he wanted; he got the Mangekyou Sharingan...without killing Naruto.

When he reached the bridge, he immediately spotted Sakura leaning against the rails. He felt his heart contract at the sight of her.

_The hardest part of coming home without Sasuke was facing Sakura. He promised the girl he would bring back Sasuke, and he had failed. That went hard on Naruto. He always kept his promises, no matter how hard or trivial they were, and on this most important promise, he had failed. _

_The look on Sakura's face when she realized Sasuke was not with them was heartbreaking. Naruto had opened his mouth to say how sorry he was, but Sakura stopped him by holding his hand tightly. Then she leaned on his shoulder and began to cry. In a few seconds, Naruto was crying as well._

Mentally shaking himself, Naruto waved at Sakura. "Yo, Sakura-chan," he said in faked cheerful voice.

Sakura raised her head and gave Naruto a wan smile, green eyes dull and lifeless. "Ohayou, Naruto."

Then, another voice, masculine this time, said, "Ohayou, Naruto."

Naruto's whirled around, and found himself staring at a pair of pale eyes. "Neji!" he exclaimed, looking at the Hyuuga with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Hyuuga Neji glanced up. "I think we're about to find out."

Looking up, Naruto saw a cloud of gray smoke appear on top of one of the lamppost. When it cleared, Hatake Kakashi appeared, Icha Icha Violence in one hand. "Yo!" He glanced at Neji. "Looks like your new teammate's here already."

* * *

"I never thought I'd see you again," Tsunade drawled as a redheaded young woman strode into her room in the Hokage Tower. "I thought you'd disappeared forever."

"Keh. And I never thought I'd see you as Hokage, with that nasty gambling habit of yours," the young woman shot back, grinning at the woman. "Nice to see you again, Tsunade-baba."

One of Tsunade's eyebrows shot up. "Is that any way to greet your Hokage?" Her amber eyes narrowed as she observed the young woman before her. The young woman was very, very beautiful, with her waist-length red hair and bright gray eyes on her heart-shaped face. Her skin, once so pale, was a light, healthy tan. She was taller now, but maybe that was because of the high-heeled heels she wore. With the grin on the young woman's face, Tsunade felt like she had been transported several years ago, when the young woman was a teenage girl under her tutelage.

The young woman smiled warmly at Tsunade. "It's good to see you again. It's been a while," she said.

_The smile seems...oddly...familiar_. Tsunade smiled back at her. "I see that you haven't lost that smile of yours. Welcome back to Konoha, Haneda Hiko."

* * *

"New teammate? But I thought he was with Thick Brows!" Naruto said. He glanced at Neji, who was standing not far from them, apparently unconcerned, but hearing every word.

Kakashi didn't bother to glance up from his book when he answered, "He's not anymore. The Godaime rearranged the teams." _After Sasuke left_, he didn't have to add.

"But that doesn't explain why he's in _our_ team!" Naruto stamped his foot in frustration. "He could have stayed with Gai-sensei, or went with Ino's team."

Kakashi pinched his nose. Damn. He knew this arrangement was going to be trouble. He had told the Godaime as much, but Tsunade just shrugged and said, "That's your problem."

Kakashi gave Naruto a calm smile. "Gai is busy training Lee. Chouji is still recovering at the hospital. Ino and Tenten are currently under Asuma. That leaves us. Besides, what's wrong with Neji?"

"Nothing! It's just that..." Naruto glanced at Neji again. "He's not–he's not–he's taking–"

"Sasuke's place?" Kakashi said. He closed his book and looked straight at Naruto. He wasn't good at speeches, but he had to try. "Naruto, Sasuke is not–"

"–coming back," Sakura interrupted, surprising both. Sakura had been quiet at the announcement, her facing showing little emotion. Now her eyes were narrowed into tiny jade slits. "He's been declared a missing-nin, hasn't he? That's why Neji's in our team, isn't it?"

Kakashi gave Sakura a steady gaze, but Naruto looked confused. "Eh? What do you mean by that, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura was now glaring at Kakashi. "Neji wasn't assigned here at random, wasn't he? He was assigned here because of you. Because you have the Sharingan. Neji's here so he could be learn how to fight the Sharingan. So he could kill Sasuke-kun! How could you, Kakashi-sensei?" She looked like she was about to cry.

Naruto stared at Sakura, then at Kakashi, who said, "Sakura, Sasuke is no longer of the Leaf. He's our enemy now, a dangerous enemy." Then he cleared his throat. "Anyway, this is not how we should welcome our new teammate." He looked pointedly at Neji.

Glaring at Kakashi, Naruto turned to Neji. "Yo, looks like you're going to be stuck with us, Neji-white-eyes!" he said.

"Naruto," Neji said, facing him, looking very serious. "I must apologize."

"Eh?" Naruto gave him a confused look. It was not everyday Neji apologized. "What for?"

"For this." It may have been a trick of light, but to Naruto, the Hyuuga seemed...regretful.

Naruto grimaced, then grinned at Neji. "It's okay. It's not your fault." He took Neji's hand and shook it. "Welcome to Team Seven, Neji."

* * *

Tsunade cocked her head to one side, looking over the stack of scrolls Hiko had given her. They piled up on her table, resembling a small mountain. She then looked at the girl, eyes narrowing again. "This is quite...extensive, Hiko-chan."

Hiko smiled politely. "I've been on this mission for nearly five years. It _is _extensive, but I'm missing several key information. I know it isn't an excuse, but obtaining information on them is not an easy task. "

"So I've come to understand." Tsunade unrolled one of the scrolls. "I assume you'll provide me the code to decipher the scrolls?" Hiko nodded. "I must commend your work. I don't think anyone other than you could have pulled this off. Sandaime was wise to give you this mission."

At the mention of Sandaime, Hiko's smile faded. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. His death was a great loss. He was a good man, and a great Hokage."

"Yes, he was." There was silence, and then Tsunade cleared her throat. "So, what do you think of–"

"–of their move to capture Naruto?" Hiko took a deep breath. "I'm sure ero-sensei, that is, Jiraiya-sensei told you about what I told _him_ about Akatsuki. I think it's only a matter of time before they move against the countries. They've been passive, biding their time...and now they're active. I heard they sent Itachi and that shark guy, Kisame, to get Naruto."

Tsunade nodded. "They did. Kakashi managed to delay them, though in the end Itachi had defeated him. Jiraiya was the one who–"

"Wait, back up. Kakashi fought with Itachi and Kisame? Is he still alive?" Hiko's eyes were wide.

"Yes. He was injured severely, physically and mentally. I understand Itachi used his Mangekyou Sharingan, coupled with the Tsukiyomi on him–"

"And Kakashi hasn't gone insane? I know he's a genius and all, but I thought only those who have Sharingan can resist–"

"Kakashi has Sharingan...on one eye." Seeing the stunned look on Hiko's face, Tsunade finally remembered something. "Oh. I forgot. You weren't here...you don't know about the Sharingan."

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Hiko sighed. "It seems a lot has changed since I left. As it should. It's been more than seven years." She smiled again. "I guess I should do some catching up, huh? Do I have your leave to go? I'm dying to visit Ichikaru's. It's been ages since I've tasted their ramen, and all this talk has made me hungry."

Laughing, Tsunade nodded. "You and your ramen." She waved her away. 'You may go. However, I want you report early morning tomorrow. I need you to be there on the briefing."

Hiko gave her a startled look. "Eh? I was looking forward to sleeping late. Besides, I'm not sure I want to announce my presence so early. You know how the villagers and some of the jounins, er, regard me. I'm not exactly the most liked ninja in this village."

Tsunade shrugged, unconcerned. "They'll find out you're back sooner or later, anyway, so why prolong it?" Then she glared at Hiko when she opened her mouth to protest. "You'll be here tomorrow, Hiko-chan." The steel in her voice left no room for arguments.

"Fine," Hiko grumbled. "Have it your way. Ja, Tsunade-baba." As she was about to perform the seals to transport herself out of the room, Tsunade asked, "Aren't you going to ask about Naruto?"

In the whole conversation, Tsunade noted that Hiko said Naruto's name once. Hiko had been the one who had taken care of Naruto when he had been a mere baby until he was five years old. Tsunade remembered how close Hiko had been to the boy. She had expected Hiko to bombard her with questions about Naruto.

Hiko's answering smile was undecipherable as her words. "I'd rather ask Naruto himself. Besides, I always know what's going on with Naruto." With a puff of smoke, she left, leaving a baffled Tsunade behind.

* * *

Naruto was running again. This time, he was heading for his favorite spot in Konoha–Ichikaru's. He needed his ramen after that rather stressful meeting. Of course, he was happy Neji was his new teammate, but Neji wasn't Sasuke, and it seemed quite wrong that the reason Neji was assigned to his team so he could train to kill Sasuke. It was just wrong! Unfortunately, he was so busy thinking about the whole idea that he didn't see the person in front of him until it was too late.

"Itai! Hey, watch we're you're going, dumbass!" Naruto shouted as he lay on the ground, groaning in pain. Their collision had thrown him several feet away. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain.

"Teme! I should say the same thing to you, brat!" a feminine voice replied. At the sound of the voice, Naruto's eyes snapped open. A young redheaded woman lay not far from him, groaning as well. She blinked at the sight of him, scooted closer, then said, "Naruto?"

Naruto stared at the young woman. For some strange reason, he felt his heart beat faster, his whole body growing warm. _What's going on?_ he thought as his hand unconsciously reached out to the woman in front of him. _Why do I feel this way?_

As the woman turned to face him, he felt as though his heart stopped. He couldn't breathe. His hand brushed against her face. The woman looked a bit startled, then she smiled warmly at Naruto and said, "Hello, Naru-chan. It's been a while, ne?"

It was the voice and the smile that brought everything back at him. Memories flooded his mind like water bursting from a dam, strong and overwhelming. "Hiko-neechan?" he asked softly, his voice trembling.

_Suddenly Naruto was five years old again, sitting on his swing. The kids had run away after he tried to join them in their game, leaving him alone. He was close to tears when a hand fell on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a redheaded girl, smiling at him. Naruto thought she had the most beautiful smile in the world. "Sorry I'm late. Let's play, Naru-chan. Then after this I'll treat Naru-chan to ramen!"_

_Naruto rubbed his eyes dry and grinned. He didn't feel alone anymore. "Okay, Hiko-neechan!" _

The young woman's smile widened. "Hai, Naru-chan. It's me. I'm back." She got up and dusted herself. She held out her hand to him. "Sorry for crashing into you like that. I didn't–"

Naruto didn't listen to her. He hurled himself at her, hugging her. She tensed for a moment, and Naruto was afraid she might push him away. Then she wrapped her arms around him. Warmth flooded his whole body and for the first time for a very long while, Naruto didn't feel alone.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi strode into the room reserved for jounins with his usual lazy manner, Icha Icha Violence in one hand. He waved absent-mindedly at the other jounins that greeted him. He had a tiring day, with the reorganization of his team after Sasuke had left. He would have gone home to rest, but Gai wanted to talk to him about "something of outmost importance," to quote the Green Beast of Konoha. Kakashi wondered if Gai were to challenge him to another battle. Their 'rivalry' was more Gai's making than his, though he enjoyed it. Or maybe it was about his now-former student, Hyuuga Neji. With Gai, it was hard to tell.

"Kakashi!" Gai shouted as he entered the room. "I am most surprised you arrived on time! You have been most unpunctual during our last meetings."

Kakashi gave him a lazy grin. "Ah, well. So...what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Gai's expression became serious. He leaned forward. "As I was doing my morning exercises with my brilliant student Lee, I overheard a conversation between two chuunins and–"

_Gossip_. Kakashi felt dismayed. Really, he never thought Gai could be like this. He closed his eyes, letting Gai talk on, ignoring what he was saying, until he said something that caught his attention.

"–apparently, Haneda Hiko has just returned from a mission and–"

"What?" Kakashi said, voice a little sharp, uncovered eye opening slightly.

Gai smiled at him, pleased he has finally caught the Copy Ninja's attention. "Haneda Hiko is back at Konoha. According to the chuunins, she went straight to the Hokage's Tower."

"I see," Kakashi said in his usual unconcerned voice, though Gai could tell Kakashi was interested with the news. He had known the Copy Ninja for a long time, after all.

"I believe she is at Ichiraku's with Naruto right now," Gai added. He closed his eyes, remembering when he caught sight of Hiko walking towards Ichiraku's, Naruto following closely. "She seems to be at the peak of her youth, as she was so beautiful. I saw her as I went this way, but I did not feel worthy to greet someone as beautiful as her." He opened his eyes. "She and Naruto seem–Eh?" He looked around. Kakashi had disappeared. "Kakashi, how rude!" he exclaimed, "but that was quite cool!"

* * *

"I don't get it. How come I didn't remember you until now?" Naruto said as he put down his fourth bowl of ramen. He squinted his eyes at Hiko. "Did you do something?"

Naruto and Hiko were sitting at Ichikaru's, eating their fill of ramen. Naruto had been firing question after question at Hiko, who patiently tried to answer every one of them. Finally, Naruto asked her the question that had been bugging him the most.

Hiko eyed Naruto warily. Setting down her fifth bowl of ramen, she gave Naruto an apologetic grin. "Well...I kinda sealed your memories of me before I left for a mission. You're not supposed to remember until I break the seal, which happened when you heard my voice and saw my face."

"You sealed my memories? You made me forget about you?" Suddenly, Naruto was angry. "Why?"

Hiko looked at him straight in the eye. "I didn't want to hurt you. The mission I was assigned in was very dangerous, and I didn't know if I would come back at all. I thought it would be better if you didn't remember about me, just in case I didn't return."

Naruto, slow as he was at times, saw the logic in that. It didn't make him feel better, though. "What was your mission about, anyway? It took you more than seven years to complete it."

"Tracking down the Akatsuki," Hiko said, her mouth pressed into a grim line.

The empty bowl clanged as Naruto's jaw dropped open in shock. "The Akatsuki?" He was about to say more, but a familiar voice called out to him.

"Naruto! So you're here!" Umino Iruka ran towards him, an irritated look on his face. "I was worried. I've been looking all over for yo..." his voice trailed off when he caught sight of Hiko sitting beside Naruto, looking at him with an amused smile. "Haneda-san? Is that you? You're back!" he said, staring at Hiko.

Hiko waved at him, her smile widening into a grin. "Yo, Iruka-kun! It's been a while! What's with the formalities?" She patted the empty seat beside her. "Won't you join us? My treat!"

Naruto gave them a strange look. "You know each other?"

Iruka nodded as he sat beside Hiko. "Yes. We were–"

"–both teachers at the Academy," another familiar voice said. Both Iruka and Hiko tensed at the sound of the voice, a reaction Naruto missed as he turned to face the voice's owner. "Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded.

Kakashi stepped into the light. "I thought I'd eat some ramen before I sleep." His gaze shifted from Naruto to Hiko, who watching him with calm gray eyes. "Yo, Haneda-san."

"Hello, Hatake-san."

**T.B.C**

**Author's notes:** Questions? I'll probably explain them next chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter focuses too much on Hiko. I just needed to introduce her.

**Neji as new teammate:** Why Neji? Well, I sort of like the Sharingan and the Byakugan going against each other. And well, Kakashi's the only one with the Sharingan, and although he doesn't have the Mangekyou and he only has the Sharingan on one eye!, he can give Neji some training in fighting someone with a Sharingan.

**Haneda Hiko:** Haneda means 'field of wings'. There's an airport in Japan with the same name. Hiko means 'sun child', or something like that. There is a reason why she's named that way, as you'll find out soon.

**Next chapter:** A bit of tension between Kakashi and Hiko. The Akatsuki briefing...and a bit about Sasuke! Naruto's first mission with his new team!


	3. Chapter II: Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I AM Naruto. XD Kidding. Naruto does not belong to me. Nope.

**Author's notes:** Another chapter. This time, we discover a bit more on who exactly Hiko is (aside from being Naruto's mom, of course). XD And yes, Naruto's first mission with Neji's coming up. I'm supposed to show Sasuke, but I changed my mind. And ARGH! I've misspelled Ichiraku's! FORGIVE ME! :grovels:

**Pairings:** Hints of **NaruHina **later...for now! XD I'm still thinking if this will be full-blown NaruHina. Oh, if anyone's wondering if this will be **Kakashi x OC or Iruka x OC**, uhm, **no**, I don't think so. :cringes:

**Special thanks to:**_ **VentMonster:** No, it won't be Naru/Saku. I don't have problems with that pairing, but I don't support it. Thanks for the review!_

_**Dragon Man 180:** I like your ideas! Anyway, the reason Kakashi's like that with Hiko is...a secret! But yeah, Hiko and Iruka are pals...of sorts. They worked together._

_**HikaruOfArrow:** Thank you! _

_**Hollywood1390:** Thanks. Here's the update! _

_**TenshiKaitou:** I haven't seen many fics discussing Naruto's mother. Thank you. Hiko's sweet? XD You haven't seen her temper yet. XD_

_**The Dragon Bard:** Thank you! As promised, no yaoi!_

_**StoneBridge:** Uhm...you'll find out the answer this chapter. :grin:_

_**Firehedgehog:** Thank you, and here is the continuation. XD_

_**Chris:** As you can see, no yaoi. Thank you!_

_**Joekool:** They have met! Hiko is Naruto's mother! It's only a question of whether she'll tell him or not. :grin:_

_**Sumiko1:** Oh my God! Thank you. I tried to email you, but something went wrong! I'll try again! _

_**Karone Richardson:** Here's the macaroni and cheese. XD Anyway, thank you! _

**Chapter II: Meetings**

Umino Iruka flickered a glance between the two. To a casual observer, it seemed like Kakashi and Hiko were simply greeting each other. However, Iruka was NOT a casual observer, and he recognized immediately what was just taking place. He could feel the air thicken with potential violence. Iruka inched away.

Naruto, however, had no idea what was going on between the two. He was a bit puzzled that his perverted sensei would call anyone in a formal manner. "Eh, you know each other, too? What are you, old friends or something?" he asked.

_No, Naruto! You're just adding fuel to the fire!_ Iruka thought desperately when he saw Kakashi's facemask twitch. Hiko, on the other hand, smiled benignly at Naruto and said, "No, Naru-chan. Hatake-san and I are old–"

"–acquaintances," Kakashi interrupted, sitting down beside Hiko, ignoring Naruto's protests. He braced his elbows on the bar, eyeing Hiko in his usual lazy manner. "It's been a while, Haneda-san."

"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Hiko turned away from him when the owner of Ichiraku's served their ramen. Looking pointedly at the five empty bowls beside her, Kakashi said, "Aren't you going to offer me some ramen?"

Hiko smiled at him, her eyes gleaming. "Buy your own. You can afford it."

By then, Naruto was completely bewildered, giving both Kakashi and Hiko confused looks. Iruka, meanwhile, wanted to leave as soon as possible. _Any moment now..._he thought, _there's going to be an explosion_. He nearly jumped when Hiko said, "Iruka-kun, aren't you going to order?" She looked at him expectantly before going back to her ramen, ignoring Kakashi.

"Ha–Hai! I'll have miso ramen, please?" he said to the girl at the counter.

Scowling, Naruto sat beside Iruka. _What the hell is going on between Kakashi-sensei and Hiko-neechan?_ he thought as he ordered another bowl of ramen. It was weird. His sensei never mentioned anything about knowing Hiko, yet here he was, talking to her. Naruto glanced at Iruka. "Why are they like that?" he whispered.

"Eh?" Iruka paused in the act of eating his ramen and blinked. _Should I tell Naruto?_ He scratched his head, then leaned over. "Well, they don't get along very well," Iruka whispered back.

"Why?"

"Personality differences," Kakashi supplied cheerfully, startling Naruto and Iruka. "Isn't that right, Haneda-san?"

Hiko sighed and gave Kakashi a level stare. "You're really determined to make me lose my temper, aren't you? Can't this wait tomorrow, Hatake-san? This is my first day back, you know." Then she added in a quiet voice, "Please, Kakashi."

Kakashi said nothing. Then he stood up and gave Naruto and Iruka a cheerful salute. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Naruto," he said before he disappeared with a poof.

"Eh," Naruto said, "That was weird." He scratched his head.

"Uh, huh," Hiko muttered. She turned to Naruto. "Anyway, it's getting late. You better finish you ramen then go home. I need to get home early, too. I have a briefing. You probably have a mission tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and swallowed the last of his ramen. "Yeah. That would me my first with Neji as a teammate." He paused before asking, "Anou sa...where will you be staying? Will you be staying with me?"

Iruka made a slight choking noise. Hiko grinned and replied, "No." She reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair. "You're a big boy, and big boys need their independence. I'll be staying in the Inn while I look for an apartment." She looked at Iruka. "Unless I get a better offer."

Iruka choked. "Hi–Hiko-sensei!" he spluttered, face red. Naruto only scratched his head again.

Laughing, Hiko patted Iruka's hand. "Just kidding, Iruka-kun! I'm way too old for you." At Naruto's puzzled look, Hiko said, "I'm about three years older than Iruka-kun."

"Oh." Naruto looked at his bowl. It was empty. "Anou...how long will you be staying here, Hiko-neechan?" he asked, looking anxious.

Hiko smiled at Naruto. "I don't have any missions right now, so I'll be here for a long, long while. Don't worry. I'll still be here next morning." She glanced at the sky, noticing the full moon. "I should go." She left the money on the counter. She leaned over and gave Naruto a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved at them. "See ya!" Then she disappeared with a poof.

"Heh. She's like Kakashi-sensei, disappearing like that," Naruto said, grinning. He put his fingers on where Hiko kissed him. It was still warm.

"Happy, Naruto?" Iruka asked. He had been worried about Naruto since Sasuke left Konoha. Naruto's usual sunny smiles became rare and fleeting. Iruka knew Naruto was hurting because he had lost a precious friend, but with Hiko back, Naruto gained something that was, perhaps, even more precious.

Naruto's answer to him was brilliant wide grin.

* * *

Hiko didn't go to the inn. Instead, she went to deep blue stone memorial where Konoha honored their dead. As the moon's soft light bathed the stone with it's glow, Hiko stood in front of it and touched the stone.

"Hello," she said in a quiet voice as she touched the cold stone. "I'm back." She traced Yondaime's engraved name, a sad smile on her lips. "I miss you. It's been a long time."

Pulling back her hand, she glanced around. She could feel eyes on her, but she didn't mind. She knew whom they belonged to. Grinning, she said, "All right, ero-sensei, you can stop peeping now."

"I wasn't peeping," Jiraiya muttered, appearing with a puff of smoke. Then he frowned. "Stop calling me that. Your brat calls me even worse."

Hiko raised an eyebrow. "_My_ brat?"

"The kid you raised. Naruto. He calls me ero-_sennin_. He probably picked it up from you." When Hiko didn't say anything, Jiraiya added, "So, have you seen him yet?"

She willed herself not to look away. Seeing and touching her son again after nearly eight years of separation nearly undid her. She wasn't that surprised when she saw that Naruto had grown into a fine young man even without her guidance. He was also becoming his father's mirror image. Part of her dreaded the day Naruto realized how alike he and Yondaime were. "He's all grown up." She smiled. "It feels so good to be with him again. I missed him, you know. I love that boy." Then she frowned. "Something's bothering him, though." She could sense it, as they ate at Ichiraku's.

Jiraiya sighed. "That would be the Uchiha kid. You've heard, haven't you?"

Hiko nodded. "A little. So the two surviving Uchiha have turned traitor." She grimaced, clenching her fists. "This is just great. There's nothing quite as bad as two Mangekyou Sharingan users on the loose."

"Hmmmm..." was Jiraiya's only response.

Hiko looked at him an exasperated expression, but then she smiled. Of the Sannin, Jiraiya was her favorite. Orochimaru had been plain scary. Tsunade, though she had been her teacher, had her own problems _then_. It was Jiraiya whom she trusted the most, the one she confided into. To her, Jiraiya was one big spiky 'teddy bear', albeit perverted. "Thanks for watching over Naruto, Jiraiya-sensei," she said.

"Keh." Jiraiya gave a dismissive wave. "I had nothing better to do. Might as well watch over him. Big mistake, though. The brat's a noisy and impudent student." He pointed an accusing finger at her. "Like you."

"Eh? I've never been a student of yours! Why would I want a perverted monk for a sensei?" Hiko shot back. "I was Tsunade-baba's student."

"Yes, and I can remember the migraines you used to give her." Jiraiya grinned at her. "So, what are you planning to do while you're here?"

"Tsunade's reinstating me as a jounin, but I think she'll be giving me my _old_ job."

"Oh?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "Your old job, eh? That would be interesting."

"I think 'interesting' would be an understatement."

Jiraiya only smirked. "Well, I should be going. I know you have other things to do." He bowed once at the memorial, the disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Hiko stood quietly at the memorial for several moments, and then she glanced up at the moon. Her gray eyes glowed into a deep gold-green. _Yes,_ she said to herself, _I have other things to do_.

* * *

Naruto snuggled under his blankets, a small, happy smile on his face. Not only was he warm and full of ramen, he also met his Hiko-neechan. Now that his memories were back, he realized he wasn't quite as lonely when he was younger, Hiko-neechan was always there with him when he needed her the most.

_Now that she's home,_ he thought drowsily, _maybe things will get better._

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Tsunade demanded. The Godaime looked pissed as she paced the room. Even Shizune couldn't calm her. "She's been late for an hour! When I see her, I'm going to twist her neck off!" Tsunade slammed a fist on her table. Everyone (mostly selected jounins and ANBU, then some chuunins) in the room winced at the act. "She's giving me a migraine!"

Shikamaru, who stood beside his father, watched the Godaime with an uninterested look. In truth, he was pissed off too, because he had been called out of his bed (and sleep) to attend this _very important _briefing. "Girls are so troublesome," he muttered under his breath.

The double doors of the Hokage then burst open with a bang. Shikamaru turned just in time to see a young woman with red hair in jounin uniform striding into the room. "Sorry I'm late!" she announced cheerfully. "I overslept!" Then she headed for the Hokage.

Suddenly, the room was filled with whispers and mutterings. Shikamaru only caught some words.

"Isn't that Haneda–"

"–instructor in the academy–"

"–Kakashi's–"

"–killed–teammates–"

"Quiet!" The Godaime growled out. Shikamaru hid a snort as the room became quiet again. He eyed the redhead. She was 'pretty', but Shikamaru couldn't understand why everyone reacted in a weird way. There wasn't anything special-looking about her...except she was pretty.

"The briefing will begin now." Tsunade shot the young woman a dirty look. She gave the Godaime a sheepish smile, then turned to the waiting crowd with a polite smile.

"For those who do not know me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Haneda Hiko. I am here to give you a briefing on the Akatsuki. I will give you the Godaime to explain a bit."

Shikamaru winced when the room buzzed with conversation. Akatsuki? He had heard something about it from some jounins. The Godaime waited for the buzz to die down before she spoke.

"As you may or may not know, two members of the Akatsuki was here some months ago and attempted to abduct a citizen of Konoha. The two members were Hoshigi Kisame, formerly of Hidden Mist, and Uchiha Itachi, formerly of Hidden Leaf."

_Uchiha Itachi? The hell? I thought Sasuke_ _was_ the_ Uchiha_, Shikamaru thought. His knowledge of the Uchiha massacre was vague at best, but he didn't expect there was another Uchiha out there. _And who the hell is that citizen they tried to kidnap? This is going to be troublesome._

"I'm sure most of us know who Uchiha Itachi is. Haneda will explain more about the Akatsuki."

Haneda Hiko stepped forward. "The Akatsuki is an organization composed of seven members, all of them S-class missing-nins with inhuman. Orochimaru was formerly a member, before he left a few years ago. For several years, the organization hasn't done anything 'catchy' as a whole, preferring to move in the shadows, but recently, they were broken into groups of two and became active. Mostly, they collect jutsus, scrolls, and such. They have been very successful in their endeavors."

"Oh, yeah?" one jounin said. "How come we haven't heard anything about those activities?" There were a few murmurs of agreement in the crowd.

"Because most of those involved are dead or have been obliterated. Besides, do you think a village would admit being fleeced by the Akatsuki?" the Haneda woman replied with a smile. The room quieted again.

The Godaime spoke again. "So far, we have identified four members of the Akatsuki. Shizune will be giving you their files and other information about them and the organization later. Be warned that these documents are to be read, committed to memory, then destroyed. Do I need to stress that this information is of the highest level of confidentiality? Severe punishment will face those who are fools."

"Only four? What about the other three?" Sarutobi Asuma asked as he took a puff out of his cigarette.

"The identities of the top three members are unknown for now. Rest assured we will provide you with more information as soon as possible." Haneda then narrowed her eyes. "If you by any chance encounter any Akatsuki member, you will not fight them unless Konoha and its citizens are directly concerned or unless you are threatened. "

"What? Why?" Mitarashi Anko asked, frowning. Meanwhile, Shikamaru was discreetly looking at the Haneda woman with sudden interest. The young woman had just given them an order, and by the looks of things, the Hokage agreed.

"We do not need to start a war with the Akatsuki. There is no need to senselessly sacrifice lives. What we know about the Akatsuki is only a small fraction of what they truly are," the Haneda woman said.

"So what will we do when we do encounter them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Run. Hide. Retreat." The Hokage's lips twitched into a humorless smile. "As much as possible, if you do see them, try to gather as much information you can. Information is what we need right now. Is that clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the crowd said in unison.

The Godaime nodded. "Good. You may all go now. Shikamaru, you will stay."

As soon as the others had left, Shikamaru, slouching, strode lazily to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade smiled at Shikamaru, surprising the chuunin. "Heh. You're Nara Shikato's son, all right. Anyway," she waved at Hiko, who was cooing over the pig in Shizune's arms. "That young woman over there and you will be _working_ closely quite soon."

_The hell?_ Shikamaru thought in surprise. _Me and that...woman?_

The Haneda woman didn't like it either. She turned to Tsunade, looking like she'd been hit by seen by a thousand senbon. "The fuck? Tsunade-baba!"

"Is that any way to address your Hokage?" Tsunade said mildly, though she gave her a chilling grin. "You two will be working together. Not yet, though. I have one mission in mind for both of you. By the way," she added, "Hiko, you're going to accompany Kakashi and his genin team with their mission today."

The Haneda woman opened her mouth to say something, but then she just bit her lip. "Why do I get a bad feeling about all of this?" she muttered. She glanced at Shikamaru. "How old are you?" she asked, squinting her eyes. "You can't be more than thirteen."

"He is thirteen," Tsunade answered.

Hiko gave Tsunade an incredulous look. "You're not serious! He's thirteen! I was way older when–"

"I remember you were twelve then," Tsunade cut in. The Godaime then turned to Shikamaru, who looked like nothing would make him happier than being out of this room. "I'll cut the chase, kid. I know you're smart enough. There's a position I think fits you well. I talked to your dad about this, and he feels you're ready for this," She paused for a moment, the she said, "I want you to be a Hunter-nin."

* * *

When Naruto arrived on the bridge, he found Neji leaning against the rails while Sakura stood at the far end of the bridge, glaring at Neji as if he was something vile. If Neji noticed Sakura's expression, he didn't show it in his expression. He looked calm and collected and for a moment, he looked like Sasuke, but the long, straight hair and white eyes dispelled the image.

_Sakura-chan's still mad,_ Naruto thought as he approached his teammates. He waved at Neji. "Yo, Neji!" Neji titled his head in acknowledgement. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" he said with a grin. Sakura transferred her glare at him, but said nothing.

_Eh? What did I do?_ Naruto wondered, a little hurt by Sakura's snub. He knew he should be used to her by now, but somehow, he felt her snub was different from the others. Hiding his uneasiness, he smiled at Neji and said, "What do you think our mission would be? I hope it isn't anything boring. Did you get boring missions, too? Like catching cats or something?"

Neji saw Naruto's pretense, but said nothing. Instead, he nodded. "We used to weed a huge lawn that belonged to a feudal lord. It took quite while, even with Lee being very...enthusiastic."

Naruto laughed. "Heh. Fuzzy Eyebrows is really enthusiastic." He then glanced around. "Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet. He's late again. I bet Gai-sensei's never late."

Neji shook his head. "No. He always said a ninja should be punctual."

Then, out of thin air, two puffs of smoke appeared. One dissipated to reveal a serious Kakashi, and the other showed a pissed redheaded woman.

"Hiko-neechan? What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded. Then he said to Kakashi, "You're late!"

Neji blinked, a little lost. Even Sakura, who had been glaring non-stop at the two boys, turned at the young woman with Kakashi. _Naruto knows her?_ Neji and Sakura discreetly eyed her. She was pretty, and judging by her uniform, she was a jounin. _Who is she, and what is she doing here?_

Kakashi answered their questions. "This is Haneda Hiko. She will be accompanying us in our mission."

Hiko waved at them. "Hello. I'm looking forward to working with you," she said with a bow.

The three just stared at the young woman. Then Naruto broke into a huge smile. "Cool! Why didn't tell me yesterday at the ramen shop?"

"I only found out today, Naru-chan," she said with a smile.

_Naru-chan?_ Neji and Sakura thought at the same time.

"Anou sa, anou sa, what will be our mission?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Kakashi held up an ancient-looking scroll the size of Naruto's arm. "It's a Class A. We're going to deliver a message to the feudal lords of Fire country."

**T.B.C.**

**Author's notes:** Ehehehe...if anyone noticed, I only used Hiko's point of view once (when she was at the memorial). I didn't want to over-focus on her ('cause I don't want her to be a Mary Sue or something)...or am I? Do tell so I can fix stuff! Anybody OOC? And did anyone notice just how _oblivious_ people are? :snicker:

**The briefing:** Only selected people are there. Kakashi and Gai aren't there ('coz he already knows what Akatsuki was). The representatives of the clans of Konoha and the elders (or councilors) weren't there (they were briefed earlier by Tsunade). If you're asking what was the briefing's purpose, it's a warning. And not mentioning Naruto's name was a way to prevent people from getting angrier with Naruto.

**Shikamaru and Hiko:** Yes, there's a reason they'll be working together. Can anyone guess why? And yes, Hiko will have time for her son, of course. Lots of time. XD

**Hiko's housing arrangements and age:** I didn't want her to stay with Naruto or to coddle Naruto. I mean, Naruto's not a baby, so he doesn't need any 'babying'. Oh, Hiko's 29 years old, in case anyone's curious.

**Sasuke:** Yeah, he and Naruto will meet again, but not for a long while.

**Next chapter:** The mission. What dangers will they meet, and oh, how will Kakashi and Hiko get along? And can you say...Akatsuki? We will see really cool moves and jutsus. A bit more about Hiko's and Kakashi's past.


	4. Chapter III: Missions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! I do own, however, Haneda Hiko. Steal her and you'll find out why my pen name is twisted-sheets. :evil grin:

**Author's notes:** ARGH! Once again, I, twisted-sheets, made two very stupid factual mistakes. There are NINE Akatsuki members, not seven (why, oh, why, did I write _seven_?) and Hoshigaki was Kisame's surname. The mistake was from my part, not Hiko's. Thank you, **The Gandhara** for pointing it out! :huggles The Gandhara: I'll make the necessary changes next chapter. XD

**Hiko:** :grumbles: Oh, now you ruined my credibility. Couldn't you just say I killed the other two Akatsuki members and that I mispronounced Kisame's surname?

**Twisted-sheets:** Uhm, no. That wouldn't be a great idea. Don't get mad, ne? Sorry for the mess-up!

For those who asked, **Haneda Hiko** **is Naruto's mother**. He calls her 'Hiko-neechan' because Naruto doesn't know Hiko's his mother. Also, remember that Sandaime was the only one who knew Hiko is Naruto's mother. Other than him, no one, as in NO ONE in the village, knows about this fact.

**Timeline:** Okay. I started this before Kakashi's Gaiden came up, so don't start comparing what happened there in Kakashi's past with what's happening in the fic. There will be flashbacks, so beware, I guess.

**Special thanks to:** _**Dragon Man 180:** One mother and son scene, next chapter! Yeah, been wanting to write one, but I had to wait for the right time and place for it. As for Shikamaru being a hunter-nin…saying anything further would be spoiling stuff. XD But I think the kid's not as much of a lazy ass as he projects himself to be. Hey, chasing Sasuke was troublesome, but he did it anyway._

_**The Gandhara:** First of all, thank you very much for your insightful and helpful review. Hiko likes ramen a LOT (as you've just seen). Naruto's name…I think the creator, Kishimoto-sensei, really did name Naruto after an ingredient of ramen. Hiko does have very special abilities, one you'll see in this chapter. XD On Iruka and Hiko, she was just teasing him. Hiko's like that. And thank you for reading Birth Day as well. _

_**Joekool:** Yes, Hiko loves Naruto! You'll find out just how much later. Here's the update!_

_**Neurotic Freak:** I got the information that Iruka's a year younger than Kakashi…but the heck, age differences doesn't really come to play much here. Anyway, thank you very much!_

_**ArrowOfHikaru: **Thank you. :grin:_

_**Catchstraw:** I've explained in the author's notes why Naruto calls Hiko 'neechan'. Anyway, thanks for the correction! :blushes in embarrassment:_

_**Yume Rinku:** Thank you! :grin: You're the first one to remark about Kakashi and Hiko…you'll get your answers (or at least part of it) in this chapter. _

_**TenshiKaitou:** Hiko nearly lost her temper then, but Naruto was there, so she restrained herself. You'll see her temper in this chapter. Here's the continuation, and thank you!_

_**Firehedgehog:** There will be more ass-kicking this chapter. XD Thank you!_

_**Loki Everhate:** Whahaha! Thank you! :huggles:_

**Chapter III: Missions **

"I hope you know what you're doing, Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya said to the Godaime, Tsunade, as he watched her gulp her sake. "You know how those two are." He bit into his radish, wondering if Tsunade would hit him or something for saying that. Tsunade was unpredictable when she drank. Already, Jiraiya was regretting the fact he dropped by at her quarters this morning to offer her a drink.

Tsunade poured out some more sake, then glared at him. "Of course I know. It's not my problem if she and Kakashi don't get along. That's something they'd have to deal with themselves." She narrowed her eyes. "But whatever those two feel about each other or whatever happened between them, no one can deny those two make one hell of a team. They've been one when they were ANBU, they'd still be one now."

"Things change, Tsunade. Both of them have changed since then. They are no longer children."

"They were never children, Jiraiya," Tsunade said, suddenly sober. There was a sad look in her eyes as she remembered. "Too early. Too soon," she muttered. "Brilliant, but too young. Both of them." She gave Jiraiya a level gaze. "It didn't help that your student was too…free…with them…let them do what they want."

"Why are you blaming me and my student?" Jiraiya protested. "And you know that's not true. You," he added, pointing a finger at her, "are not one to talk."

"Che," Tsunade spat out. She was being unfair, she knew. "Enough about those two. Let them handle themselves. They're old enough. Hand over that sake, you perverted hermit."

* * *

Naruto glanced at the scroll then at Hiko. "Class A mission? What scroll is that?" he asked, sounding excited. It wasn't everyday Naruto and his team were given a Class A mission. This would be more interesting than the usual chores of weeding lawns.

Kakashi, grinning, said, "Sorry, we can't tell you. It's big secret." Hiko gave Kakashi a sharp glance, but said nothing. "Anyway, we better get started. We have along way to go, so better get packed for a week of travel. Be back here in thirty minutes. Don't be late." The genins nodded, though still confused, and left.

As soon as the two jounins were out of sight, Sakura turned to Naruto. "Who was that woman? And why do you know her?" she demanded. She strode beside Naruto, keeping as far away from Neji as possible.

Naruto gave her a big grin. "Oh? You mean Hiko-neechan? She's my guardian."

Neji and Sakura frowned. "I thought Iruka-sensei was your guardian," Sakura said.

Naruto nodded. "Well, he is…sort of, but it was Hiko-neechan who took care of me since I was a baby until I was five years old."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really? I never knew about that." She knew that Naruto was an orphan since birth, but she had never given a thought on how he had survived when he was younger. Somehow, that made her feel a little guilty.

To her surprise, Naruto glanced over his shoulder and smiled sadly at her. "There are lots of things you don't know about me, Sakura-chan." Then, before Sakura could ask what he meant by what he said, the boy had gone.

* * *

Kakashi watched the departing genins, eye narrowing when he saw Sakura put as much distance between her and Neji. So the girl still hadn't adjusted to the new arrangement. He sighed. He had been hoping Sakura would be more open-minded about this. So much for his hopes.

"You can't really blame Haruno Sakura. From what I've heard, she's pretty attached to the Uchiha," Hiko drawled from behind him. "In her eyes, the Hyuuga is an usurper."

"She has a crush on Sasuke," Kakashi said with a shrug. "Actually, it was more of an infatuation."

"Ah." Hiko nodded in understanding. "Why did you tell the kids this will be a Class A mission? This is Class S."

The scroll contained information about the Akatsuki, to be delivered to the Fire Country daimyos. Missions of this sort usually fell on ANBU or higher jounins, but Konoha had been 'understaffed' lately, so the Godaime had no choice but to give assignments to those who were available, no matter what rank they were.

Then Hiko waved her hand. "Never mind. I get it." She leaned behind the bridge's rail. "It's been a while since I've done any missions with genins. This ought to be interesting." She gave Kakashi an arch look. "Somehow, I never imagined you being a jounin instructor. You were such a jerk when we were younger."

"Oh? And this is from the one who gave all her sensei migraines with all the mischief she made?" He pulled out his Icha Icha Violence and began to read it, looking for all the world the lazy pervert he was.

"Hey!" Hiko protested. "I wasn't THAT bad! At least I didn't act like I had a stick stuck up in my ass like some people I know." She glared at Kakashi. "Obito-kun always disliked that–" Hiko stopped, biting her lip.

Kakashi lowered the book and gave Hiko an intense stare. There was a moment of silence before Kakashi finally spoke. "You weren't there at his funeral."

To her credit, Hiko didn't look away when she replied, "The Sandaime sent me to a mission the day before the funeral. I left immediately."

"And never came back until eight years later."

"It was a long mission. And I didn't need a funeral to remind me what was lost that day."

Her statement was followed by another awkward pause. Kakashi watched as Hiko shifted her position, a sign that she was growing uneasy. Finally, she said, "I'm glad the Sandaime chose you as Naruto's sensei. Anyone else would have been…wrong."

_That_ statement nearly made Kakashi start. She sounded so sincere when she spoke…almost wistful. Kakashi just shrugged as a response.

"Geez. I give you a compliment, and you just shrug it off. Jerk." Hiko punched his shoulder.

Kakashi gave her a strange look, which Hiko returned with a strange look of her own. Her gaze drifted to his covered eye, the one hidden by his forehead protector. He saw the questions in her eyes, but Hiko said nothing, merely turning away.

Just then, the three genins arrived, Naruto leading them. Kakashi sighed in exasperation when he saw Naruto's overstuffed bag. Really, the boy had serious packing problems.

"That's a lot of stuff, Naru-chan," Hiko remarked, looking at the pack as well.

Naruto flushed. "Anou sa…Ehehehehe…It's just some ramen and stuff…and weapons. You never know…"

"It's all right, Naruto." Kakashi glanced at Sakura, then at Neji. "As I've told you before, this is a Class A mission. Be alert at all times. This is a dangerous mission. We have to get the scroll to the feudal lords no matter what." As he spoke, he appeared very solemn. Then he smiled. "Well, that being said, let's go."

As they prepared to leave, the genins made some preliminary checks on their weapons, making sure they were enough and in their proper places.

"What about you, Hiko-neechan? Aren't you going to bring any more weapons?" Naruto asked, noticing Hiko's rather flat kunai pouch and shuriken holster.

"She doesn't need to," Kakashi answered. "Everything around her is a weapon."

Hiko glared at Kakashi. Naruto looked confused. "Eh? What does Kakashi-sensei mean, Hiko-neechan?"

Hiko opened her mouth to answer, but Kakashi beat her to it. "She just throws whatever she gets her hands on at her enemies–rocks, tree trunks, people and the likes," he said with a grin.

"Hatake-san, if you don't shut up, I'll throw _you_ into the water," Hiko said through gritted teeth. She smiled apologetically to the genins. "You'll find out soon enough, I think. Anyway," she turned to Neji and Sakura, "please call me Hiko-sensei. I haven't taught for a while, but I am a teacher."

The two nodded. Hiko then smiled. "Good. Now let's be on our way! We've wasted enough time here!"

* * *

Sakura stared at the back of the young woman as they made their way to their destination, her thoughts straying to the woman's name. Sakura prided herself for knowing just about anything about Konoha–the villagers, the customs, etc., so she was rather disconcerted to find that she could not come up with anything to associate with Haneda Hiko. _Well, I could ask her_, she thought. Bracing herself, she asked in a hesitant voice, "Anou, Hiko-sensei, how come I haven't heard anything about…the Haneda?"

Hiko glanced over her shoulder and gave Sakura a small smile. "I'd be surprised if you'd heard anything about it. I'm the last of my clan, you see. And I'm not originally from Konohagakure. My family came from Water Country."

Naruto and Sakura gaped at her. "You're from Water Country?"

She nodded. "Yes. You've heard about the great war between those with advanced bloodlines and those without advanced bloodlines, haven't you?"

Naruto and Sakura remembered Haku, and the tale he told them while they were fighting in Wave Country. The war in Water Country had been a long and bloody one, and many clans have been wiped out because of it over the years. As far as they knew, the war was still going on. They both nodded.

"Well, my clan had an advanced bloodline of sorts and as you know, many people then didn't like people with advanced bloodlines, so…they tried to kill us off. My mother managed to escape to Konoha, where she was granted political asylum and citizenship by the Sandaime." Hiko then frowned. "At least, that was what my mother told me."

"Oh," was the only thing the two could say.

Behind them, Neji listened quietly, looking unconcerned, though he was interested with what he had heard. So the young woman was not from Konoha, she had an advanced bloodline, and she was a political refugee. If he remembered his tedious history lessons correctly, Konohagakure had prudently kept out of the war in Water Country. However, there were rumors that the Sandaime had taken in refugees from the said country. He also remembered the rumor that the said act was done despite several protests from the elders.

"'Advanced bloodline of sorts?'" Naruto asked, eyes bright. "Was that one Kakashi-sensei was talking about?"

Hiko shook her head. "No. It's something else. The one Kakashi is talking about…is another matter." She grinned at him. "It isn't much of an advanced bloodline, really. It's a rather insignificant one. Nothing like the Sharingan or the Byakugan. It doesn't really work until certain conditions are met."

"Really? What conditions are those?"

She laughed and ruffled his hair. "I can't tell you. It's a secret! Maybe you'll see it some other time." She glanced at Kakashi, who was still reading Icha Icha Violence. "I better remind Hatake-san about lunch. He tends to forget stuff like that when he's reading. Excuse me." She then marched over to him.

Neji narrowed his eyes as he watched her retreating back. _An insignificant advanced bloodline? That's an oxymoron. Who does she think she fools? There is no such thing_. Advanced bloodlines, Neji knew, was the product of years of hard work of 'manipulating' genes and selective 'breeding'. No one in his right mind would have given so much effort for something insignificant.

Another thing that caught his attention was that she was 'the last of her clan'. She was, in a way, in the same position as Uchiha Sasuke. Survivors.

* * *

"You shouldn't have told them about that bloodline of yours," Kakashi said when Hiko reached him. He didn't look up from his book.

Hiko shrugged. "I see no harm in telling them." She flashed him a quick grin. "It's my story to tell, not yours," she pointed out.

"Speaking of stories," Kakashi said as he snapped his book shut. He gave Hiko a piercing stare. "How about telling me a story as well?"

"And what story would that be?"

"On where you've been these past years." Kakashi gave Hiko his usual lazy smile, but there was now a curious light in his uncovered eye.

"Here and there. Nowhere really interesting."

"You're still not good at lying, I see." The lazy smile was still there, but the expression in his uncovered eye changed.

"And you're still as curious as before." Hiko sighed. "It's not something I can talk about, you know, and you knew I was going to lie about it, so don't get angry. What else did you expect?"

"Maybe I was expecting the truth this time," Kakashi replied. Before Hiko could say anything, Kakashi stopped, and turned to the three genins. "All right! Let's stop for lunch!"

* * *

The place Kakashi chose to stop for a break was a grassy spot under a shade of trees not far from a small stream. It was a great place to eat, and at the same time, it was defendable.

As they prepared their meals, Neji felt what seemed to be a sudden outward ripple of chakra. Activating his Byakugan, he looked up and glanced around.

"Hyuuga." It was Hiko who spoke. "It's OK. That was just me." She gave him a sheepish smile.

Sakura gave Neji a suspicious look. "What was that all about?"

Hiko smiled at Sakura. "Nothing to fuss about. Just taking some precautions. Go on with what you've been doing." She glanced at Kakashi and gave a slight nod. Kakashi nodded back.

Neji was curious to what safety precautions Hiko had made, but was wise enough not to ask.

In a few minutes, they were eating their meals, even going as far as roasting some fish Naruto had caught from the river. Neji and Sakura thought that roasting fish was a bad idea, since the smell would attract trouble, but the two older shinobi seemed unconcerned, so they didn't complain. Besides, the fish tasted good.

"Is there something wrong, Hiko-neechan?" Naruto asked, noting the far-away look on her face as she watched them eat from underneath a small tree.

Hiko started. "Eh? Ah, I was just remembering the time I had genins. We used to do stuff like this. They were my first and last batch of genins." There was a sad smile on her lips as she spoke.

"Why? What happened to your genin team?" Naruto asked. Sakura was staring curiously at her as well.

Hiko leaned back against the tree. "Well, two of them later died in an ambush shortly after they became chuunin, while the third…well, let's just say he's someone I'd rather not meet. It's kind of sad, really. He was a good kid…then. After what happened to them, I didn't like taking genins anymore. But I still liked teaching kids, so I got a job as an instructor in the Academy." She smiled at Naruto. "Don't you remember me telling you that when you were younger?"

Naruto gave a grunt. "You sealed up my memories of you when you left, remember? And I was just a little kid when you told me."

Hiko blinked. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Guess I'm really getting old." She glared at Kakashi, who was reading his book. "Not a word, Hatake-san. Not. A. Word."

Kakashi continued to read the book, seeming to be oblivious, though Sakura could see that he was smiling behind his perverted book. Then she glanced at Naruto, who was sitting beside Neji, happily chatting with him. Sakura felt her eyes burn. Taking a big bite out of her sandwich, she continued to watch them, swallowing her fury. Her hands clenched to tight fists.

* * *

Their journey was relatively easy after their break. _Too easy_, Neji thought, feeling wary. They were nearly halfway to their first stop, and so far, they have not encountered any problems. He had learned to distrust such things.

Just then, Kakashi and Hiko stopped abruptly, their bodies suddenly tensing, alerting Neji that something was up. Even Naruto stopped and crouched, hands on his kunai pouch. Sakura glanced at them, looking confused, though her hand went to her shuriken holster.

"Sakura," Kakashi said in a low voice, "stay beside Haneda." Sakura immediately obeyed. "Neji, Naruto, be alert." Then he looked at Hiko.

Hiko's eyes hardened to steel gray, belying the calm tone of her voice as she said, "Akatsuki. Two of them. Moving fast, but cautiously. Itachi and Kisame."

Naruto tensed. His last experience with the Akatsuki had not been pleasant. He was lucky Jiraiya had been there to rescue him, but now, Jiraiya was not here.

"Akatsuki?" Sakura asked, looking at the two jounins. Her green eyes widened. "Itachi? Who's that?"

Ignoring Sakura's question, Kakashi turned to Hiko and threw her the scroll, which Hiko deftly caught. "Take them and the scroll and get away from here. Get the scroll to the feudal lords." He spoke in a grave voice; it was something so out of character for him that it startled his companions.

"What?" Naruto and Hiko burst out at the same time. Both knew how difficult it had been for Kakashi to fight the two Akatsuki members. For him to fight them again…

Almost without thinking, Hiko reached out and grabbed Kakashi's wrist as he turned his back to them. As their gazes met, both knew they were remembering a time long ago, back when they were younger, back when they were teammates. The memory had little to do with what was happening now, but somehow that was the first thing that came to their minds.

_She grabbed Kakashi's wrist in a firm grip. "What do you think you're doing?" She stifled a gasp when he smoothly yanked his hand away. _

_"I'm going back."_

_Kakashi's voice was flat, and despite his ANBU mask, Hiko could see that his eyes were narrowed into slits. Kakashi meant what he said. He would do it._

_"No, you're not. We're going back to Konohagakure," their squad leader snapped. "I'm sorry, but this mission is finished." Behind them, several meters away, Hiko could see the burning compound, flames dancing, smoke rising into the moonless night sky. "There are already enemy shinobi on the scene. Soon they'll go after us. Let's go."_

_Kakashi shrugged and turned his back towards the squad leader. "Suit yourself. The mission might be over for you, but not for me. I will not abandon a comrade. We'll catch up with you later." Without another word, Kakashi disappeared, leaving behind a fuming squad leader and several stunned ANBU. Hiko could only stare at where Kakashi was; she was too numb to do anything else. She knew the two would be coming back, but one of them would not be alive when they returned._

Hiko released her hold and let her arm drop. She nodded in understanding, then turned to the three genins. "Hyuuga, how long can you keep up your Byakugan?" She narrowed her eyes, and suddenly, her whole demeanor changed. A determined look appeared on her face, and she spoke in a quiet voice.

"For several hours," Neji replied.

"Good. I want you to activate it as soon as I give you a signal. Get behind me. Naruto, Sakura, flank me on both sides. I'll lead."

"But what about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, worried.

She flicked a quick glance at Kakashi. "He'll be fine. Let's get out of here."

**T.B.C.**

**Author's notes:** Wokey. Finished one more chapter! Thanks for the reviews! You're the reason why I update so fast! I usually take months to update! :glomps reviewers: By the way, please read Birth Day as well. Was there any OOCness? I was afraid I was 'pushing' Kakashi's character a bit.

I've come to realize that I'm making some extraordinary leaps in terms of Naruto plot lines, but rest assured I'm doing my best to keep this fanfiction firmly grounded in true Naruto lore. XD

**Hiko's ability and relationships:** How did you find it? I hope it isn't over the top or anything. If you're wondering what relationship Kakashi and Hiko have…well, you'll have to guess. Some have been asking me if I'm going to pair them up or something…but I'm not sure. I'm hesitant to pair Kakashi with an OC (especially Naruto's MOTHER!). The fangirls would KILL _me_! What do you think?

**The Water Country War:** Not sure when exactly this happened, but for the sake of the plot, I'm assuming this happened a long time ago, even before Hiko, Haku, Naruto or Kimimaro was born. Wars like this tend to be long, anyway. Besides, like Hiko said, that's what _her_ mother _told_ her. Ooooh! Foreshadowing! XD

**The flashback:** Did you like it? Ehehehe…that gives you a clue on what happened between Hiko and Kakashi. It's quite a random flashback, triggered when Hiko grabbed Kakashi's wrist. You can probably guess whom Kakashi was coming back for.

**Next chapter:** Fight! Fight! Wheeeeee! By the way, anyone up for ItaHiko anytime soon? Kidding. XD (Gads, Hiko's eight or nine years older that Itachi! Shota-con! BUT ITACHI IS SOOOO HOT! XD). Anyway, Kakashi's alone to deal with Kisame, while Itachi chases after Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Hiko. Let the hunt begin! And more on our favorite genins!

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
